


Same song and dance

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: A stranger with grabby hands, And an angry Tomato, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Soft sleepy sex, followed by lots of snuggles, loud noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: If you asked Tomato, he would probably describe his perfect evening as anywhere but a club surrounded by drunk people. He would rather be at home, locked in his office and away from the world for a solid 24 hours.Buck on the other hand, was considered the more open and boisterous of the duo and wouldn’t shy away from opening up about his feelings. He liked to get involved with his friends even if the crowds could be overwhelming at times.Neither of them however, were happy about the events that took place while celebrating Criken's birthday.





	Same song and dance

Prompt: tomato/buck jealousy (fluffy nsfw)

Warning: Nsfw, drunk shenanigans in a bar and someone attempts some unsavory things with Buck

***

Neither Buck or Tomato were ever excited with the prospect of spending extended periods of time with other people, even less so when alcohol came into the equation. It made people loud and stupid and too many things could go wrong. It was even less fun when you ended up being one of the rare few who are trying to remain sober. When people drank, ‘sober you’ wasn’t just confinding you to babysitting them, ‘sober you’ was ensuring that you would have to watch everyone and everything in a radius around them because suddenly the entire room would become a dangerous obstacle course.

If you asked Tomato, he would probably describe his perfect evening as anywhere but a club surrounded by drunk people. He would rather be at home, locked in his office and away from the world for a solid 24 hours. If it was up to him, his night would go different. Probably along the lines of him curling up in his bed while finally digging into that book he had been dying to read for a very long time. But he would take that information to the grave before sharing that softer side of him. He’d only ever share that knowledge under intense questioning and the influence of alcohol.

Buck on the other hand, was considered the more open and boisterous of the duo and wouldn’t shy away from opening up about his feelings. He never liked alcohol and the symptoms that followed along with it. People were too open with their feelings and too clingy one moment, only to take it back once they immediately sobered up. He didn’t like the smell of it on someone’s breath and the long list of names that came with ordering drinks. His head would spin with how many different types and brands there were. He couldn’t keep up with any of it. Ordering a drink at a bar was like talking in tongues and half the time he had no idea what he had in his glass once he walked back to his group.

“What’s that you got there?” Bed inquired from his seat, looking up as Buck came back from the bar. He eyed the glass in his hand with a raised brow and took a sip of his own drink.

Buck held the drink in between both hands and set it down like he presenting it in front of the class for show and tell. “I don’t know. I asked for a whiskey for Tomato but this is definitely not the right shade.”

“Pass it here.” Criken took the drink and swirled it in the glass before taking a sip. He made a face before setting it back down with a cough. “Well, I can tell you what it isn’t. It isn’t whiskey. I think it’s some sort of cocktail.. Maybe a mixer?”

Bed plucked it from Criken’s fingers and lifted the glass to his nose to take a sniff. “Yeah.. that’s definitely vodka of some sort. You should take it back.”

“Seriously… I have to go back and order another one? What if he gives me the wrong drink again?” Buck whined and pulled the drink back over to him, glancing towards the bathroom to see if Tomato was back yet. “You know how long it took for me to convince him that I could legally drink? I had to show him my i.d… twice.”

Criken had tilted over in his buzzed state and had his head resting on Bed’s shoulder, a dopey smile on his face as he hugged him. He rose a finger and swished it like he was conducting an orchestra. “Just repeat after me, ‘Hello good sir, I would like a whiskey on the rocks.’ Simple and it works.”

Buck looked at Bed for confirmation and at his nod, he repeated the words again. “A whiskey on the rocks?”

“My good sir.” Criken repeated with another lax wave of his hand. His faux posh accent was bad, even more so that he was drunk.

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Wish me luck.” Buck hopped up from his seat and was going to grab the drink to bring it back but changed his mind as Criken had claimed it again and was drinking it.

“This is horrible.” He gagged before bringing it up to his lips again, much to Bed’s annoyance.

Bed tried to pull it away from him but only succeeded in pulling them into a closer snuggle. “Then stop drinking it. Seriously, stop.. No! Stop!”

Buck left their table and glanced over his shoulder the see his friend slamming back the whole contents in drunken defiance. He was laughing the entire time he walked through the crowds, pressing past bunched up groups of people to get to the safety of the bar. He waited till the man behind the counter was looking at him before he leaned forward to shout his order over the music.

“Uh, whiskey on the rocks?” Buck tried not to sound confused but he could tell that the bartender didn’t buy it at the critical look he was giving him. “Look you already asked for my i.d earlier. Do you want to see it again or can I just get my drink?”

“Good choice.” A man came up from behind Buck and leaned over him, resting on hand on the bar. “Put it on my table.”

Buck bustled at that and started shifting to the side to put room between him at the man who had snuck up on him but another hand landed on the other side of him and blocked his escape. He would have said something but the man was so tall, more so than Criken and didn’t look discouraged at all by Buck’s attempt at getting away from him. Any protests he had died on his tongue and he felt cornered, his mind racing at the situation he had gotten himself into.

  
Glancing over to the washrooms, he didn’t see Tomato and that frightened him. He promised to keep an eye on him and he was nowhere to be found. His eyes darted around the bar till he spotted red across the room. Standing at their table with Criken and Bed was Tomato. He was making various gestures with his hands as if he were telling a story and the others were laughing up a storm, a sight that would usually bring a smile to his face but there was a key detail that had him practically trembling with tears in his eyes. Tomato had his back to him.

  
Buck was trapped between the bar and a man who wouldn’t let him leave and Tomato wasn’t aware of what was happening. He wasn’t going to come to his rescue. Buck would have to save himself. He took a deep breath and had to crane his neck to look up at the man. “Uh, no.. that’s fine. I can pay for it myself.”

“I insist.” The man was looming over him now, one hand at his waist to hold him still. The other reached behind him to pull out his wallet. “I’ll pay. Then you and I can find a place to sit and you can tell me all about how a pretty thing like you managed to slip by me unnoticed.”

There were tears at the corner of his eyes now and he shook his head, desperate to escape. He looked over at the bartender and opened his mouth to cry for help, the sound seemed to die in his throat as the man lowered his face to nuzzle at his throat. His blood went ice cold and he squirmed against the tightening grip at his waist. “Please, I’m… not interested… L-Let me go..”

The bartender had already taken the money and the whiskey was on the counter. He had walked over to the end of the bar to go help another customer and didn’t seen aware of the situation occurring before him. There went his other means of escape.

“You haven’t even given me a chance yet.” The man seemed to be getting more agitated and pulled his head back from his throat to narrow his eyes at Buck. He didn’t look happy at the teary eyed expression on his face and rose his hand to cup his cheek. “Shh, there’s no need for that. I assure you that I’m a nice guy once you get to know me.”

Buck sniffled and shook his head again. The bartender was walking back over and he was looking over in desperation. If he could just lock eyes with him, he’d definitely be able to tell from his expression that he wasn’t comfortable with the situation he was in. Just one glance was all he asked for,

“C’mon lets get out of here.” The man seemed to notice what he was hoping for and wound an arm around his waist to pull him into his side. He forcefully pried Buck’s weak grip from the counter and started the long trek through the crowd of people, slowly inching them towards the front door. “Will you stop squirming? You should be so lucky that I chose you over everyone else.”

He managed to get Buck halfway across the room before he was intercepted by a familiar figure. Buck had never been more happy to see Bed before. He was standing in front of them and when the man tried to walk around him, he stepped back into his path.

“Hey Buck.. Friend of yours?” Bed inquired with a quirk of his brow. He had his hands up in an easygoing gesture but Buck knew him well enough to know when he was less than impressed with things.

The man smoothly took hold of the conversation and pulled Buck closer to him side, a bruising grip to keep him against him as he spoke. “Yeah, my boyfriend has had a lot to drink so I’m just taking him back to my place to rest.”

“Boyfriend? Interesting..” Bed shrugged at that and gave a little laugh.

“Problem?”

Bed laughed again and his grin turned sharp. “From me? No. Him on the other hand..” He pointed to a spot just over the man’s shoulder.

He turned around to see what the other was pointing and suddenly he was on the floor. He was hit so hard that he didn’t have a chance to pull Buck down with him. His body hit the ground hard and rolled from the impact. People parted out of the way to make room for him and there was stunned silence at the events transpiring before him.

Buck, who had stayed stationary at the sudden attack, lifted his hands to his face and quietly sobbed into them as Bed came to his side to comfort him. “Oh god.. I though.. I t-thought..” He was pulled into his friend’s chest and shushed with a gently hand through his hair. He rocked him back and forth, rotation them to face away from the fallen man on the ground.

He was shaking off the punch and was on one knee, a hand rubbing at his cheek. He looked up to see a red faced Tomato with fists clenched and eyes blazing in rage. The man didn’t get a chance to put up a fight as Tomato closed the distance and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He was yelling obscenities as he drove another punch in before letting him slither from his grip and onto the floor again.

Tomato managed to give him two more punches and a kick before he was pried off his form by a drunk but equally pissed Criken. “Come on, the bouncers are coming. Let them take care of him.”

“No! I want this fucker buried in the ground.” Tomato snarled down at the man before he looked around to find Buck, his expression switching to one of desperation before he spotted him being held by Bed. His anger seemed to simmer at that and he took a deep breath, stepping over the crumbled form of the man below him. He was already long gone in him mind, his mind now completely focused on closing the distance between him and Buck.

Bed saw him coming and loosened his grip to let Buck see him. He smiled as the two ran into each other's arms and embraced like it was the end of the world. The crowd they had drawn were watching in quiet murmurs and by the time the bouncers got through them, Tomato and Buck had slipped away to get outside and away from the throng of people. They were followed closely by Bed who was half supporting a wobbly Criken.

“Worst birthday ever.” Criken complained as they climbed into the back of their Lyft.

Bed made sure he was inside the vehicle before turning to Buck and Tomato standing outside the bar. “You sure you two don’t want to come back with us? I have a spare guest room you can take tonight.”

Tomato looked down at Buck, who hadn’t loosened his grip against his side at all since they got outside. He kissed the top of his curls and looked over at Bed with a shake of his head. “No, I think we’re going to head back to my place. It’s been… a long night.”

“Alright.” Bed gave them a hug, wrapping his arms around the two of them. He took a step back and looked like he wanted to say more but he could see that Buck was already feeling much better now that he was in Tomato’s arms. He could tell that they were going to be okay and with a nod, he turned back to the Lyft and climbed in with Criken.

“Happy birthday Criken. Sorry it was a shitshow… again.” Tomato called out to the drunk man in the back of the car and snickered as he was flipped the bird.

The car took off leaving the two of them standing on the sidewalk. Tomato looked down at Buck and smiled, letting their hands dangle between the two of them. Their fingers interlocked as they walked down the street, obvious to anything and everything around them. It was just the two of them now and the stress from being around so many people seemed to melt away, the further away they got from the busy street.

They walked till they were at an empty intersection and sat on a bench as Tomato called them a Uber to pick them up and take them back to his place. The coolness from outside was finally catching up to them and Buck only had to shiver once the have the other shrugging off his jacket for him. There was a long pause where Buck just tugged at the ends of the long sleeves before he let out another sniffle.

“Why do things always end up going so wrong for me?”

Tomato hushed him with a kiss to his brow and pulled him closer to his side. One hand tangled through his hair to calm his nerves. “Don’t say that. You’re not to blame for what that fucker did.”

“I didn’t even want to go out.” Buck murmured against his shoulder. His nose and face was turning red from the nip in the air.

“I know. Me neither but you know how Criken gets around his birthday.” He smiled despite himself and rubbed a thumb along the crease in his brow. “We didn’t even bring him his gift. We’ll have to give him that in the morning.”

Buck looked up at that and nodded. “I was planning on streaming tomorrow but now I don’t know… I dunno if I’m feeling up for it.” He managed in between a long yawn.

“We’ll figure out everything once we get home, okay?” Their pick up pulled up in front of them and honked to get their attention and Tomato nodded. He untangled Buck from his side and they got into the back, letting the quiet lull of the radio fill the air with white noise. He felt Buck get heavier against his side and nudged him gently. “Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

***

Tomato had just unlocked the door their apartment when Buck ducked under his arm and dashed in. That speed caught him off guard and he kicked off his shoes, walking through the hallway to look for Buck. He saw the light on under the bathroom door and realized why Buck had been in such a rush to get in.

He rapped on the door with his knuckles. “You okay in there?”

“Yeah I’m fine.. Just really had to go.”

Tomato nodded and walked to the bedroom, stripping off his sweater and shirt as he did so. He tossed them into the laundry hamper and shuffled out of his pants as he got into bed. The socks were the last thing to go and he set his glasses on the bedside table just as his bedroom door opened again. He squinted at the blurry form that wandered in despite already knowing who it was.

The bed shifted as Buck climbed on and crawled on his knees till he was straddling Tomato. He smiled at the feeling of a warm palm at his cheek and his head tilted so Tomato could kiss him properly. They kissed while Tomato helped strip Buck down as well, tossing the various layers of clothing away.

Only once both were in the nude did Buck reach for the lube in the top drawer. He offered it to Tomato who rose a brow at the sudden shift of atmosphere. “Are you sure you want to?”

Buck nodded and whined deep in his throat. His hips were already rocking back and forth in a slow, needy rhythm. “Y-yes, I want you.. Only you.”

“And here I thought you were tired.” Tomato huffed a laugh, blindly popping the cap off. He was guided into another kiss by two hands and he had to rely on muscle memory to get the two of them prepped up. “Fuck, I’m an idiot.”

Buck made an upset noise at that and pressed their foreheads together. He felt Tomato’s arm curl around his waist, his hand curling down to part his cheeks from behind. “Shut up. You’re not.”

“I forgot to pick up condoms yesterday.” He grumbled but continued to probe forward till he found his mark. His long fingers curled deep within Buck and from the lurch of his hips, he had hit that spot that had him seeing stars. It was all muscle memory. “Unless you want to bareback?”

“Fuck baby, you know I’m clean.” Buck murmured tiredly, his body trembling in need. He licked at Tomato’s throat before closing his lips around that part of skin to suck a mark there.

Tomato was two fingers deep in Buck and panting from the feeling of teeth leaving marks for all to see. They were going to have to bring Criken his birthday gift tomorrow which meant he’d have to wear that sweater of his to hide the love bites from view. “Same but still.. Just in case..”

“I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right here and now I am going to lose my mind!” Buck loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world. He really did but sometimes Tomato could be too dense. Not that he didn’t appreciate the care that he took ensuring that he was well taken care of but Buck didn’t want that right now. He just wanted to have cute, sleepy sex with him boyfriend.

Tomato grunted at that but nodded, Lifting him up by his thighs to line them up perfectly. “You can be so impatient at times, I swear.”

“I love you, I do but you can be so slo-o-ohh..” Buck’s complaints trailed off into an incoherent string of vowels as he was lowered down in one slick motion. He was practically purring like a content kitten, lifting himself momentarily onto to lower himself back down. The sound Tomato made at the motion had him grinning and he rode his lap slowly. Their sensual movements were sluggish but just as passionate and they kissed, mouths meeting in a wet kiss.

Both were tired from a long day of running around and dealing with people all day so neither lasted very long, the last of their energy going into drawing out muffled moans from the other. Tomato knew they were close and wrapped a hand around the both of them to finish the job.

Buck came with a loud yelp and dug his fingernails deeper into Tomato’s shoulders. He rode out his orgasm and their lips parted, allowing all their desperate noises to fill the room. Buck looked down with glazed over eyes and saw the red crescent shaped marks he left from his fingers and gave the marks an apologetic kiss, licking over each other with a quiet whimper.

“It’s fine.. It’s not the first time you maimed me and certainly won’t be the last.” Tomato huffed out a laugh and ran a thumb over his boyfriend’s hips, knowing that any other day they would be bruised with hand shaped marks. The bruises and bites they left on each other usually evened out between the two of them.

“Just making up for the spanking you gave me last time.” Buck murmured, shifting on the bed so he was laying on Tomato’s chest. He traced two fingers over his collar and pressed a kiss to the heated skin there. His ear was pressed over his heart and he could hear the heavy thudding. It was a calming sound that had him slowly dozing off.

Tomato grabbed the edge of the blanket and did the best he could to pull it over the two of them. He managed to get it over their waists and he stroked a finger over Buck’s cheek, his gaze soft as he took in the others features.

Maybe they’ll end up sleeping in to make up for tonights shit show. Maybe he’ll ‘accidentally’ forget to set their alarms and have their phones turned on silence so they could spend a day together without interruption by anyone. Tomorrow could be their perfect day if they played their cards right.

With that in mind, Tomato closed his eyes and fell into heavy sleep, his arms wound around the only person that mattered most to him.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fawkespryde
> 
> I'm always there, writing 'bout the Sideshow boys. :)


End file.
